


Dead Kings Do Not Simply, Knock On Your Front Door (But Their Sister Does)

by aewea



Series: Dead King Do Not Simply , Knock On Your Front Door [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AND REVIEW, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm bad at this, PLZ give it a chance?, mergana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewea/pseuds/aewea
Summary: It had been too long since the death of King Arthur and now , It's time for him to return. ( And well , If between saving the day , slashy dragons and all of those confusing junk called destiny , He prefers the returning part , It's not really anyone's fault.) non-related one-shots about the different ways the prat decides to come back from death .The first time they meet, he looks like he's run a marathon._Or possibly jumped into water and swam all the way to the island, since he's all wet._He also looks ready to murder anyone who points out he's crying."Why are you crying?" Naturally, she has to asks.He doesn't answer. "You're not Arthur." He says instead."Well." She says, puffing out her chest and crocking an eyebrow. "No shit, Sherlock."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write Mergana for a change.  
> Plz leave a review and tell me what you think.  
> I don't own anything.

The first time they meet, he looks like he's run a marathon.

_Or possibly jumped into water and swam all the way to the island, since he's all wet._

He also looks ready to murder anyone who points out he's crying.

"Why are you crying?" Naturally, she has to asks.

He doesn't answer. "You're not Arthur." He says instead.

"Well." She says, puffing out her chest and crocking an eyebrow. "No shit, Sherlock."

~~~~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~

"what do you mean you don't remember me? You messed with my friends, -kind of- killed my king and basically ruined my life. You're allowed to just forget me and go on your merry way." he says with disbelief in his voice.

Katie honestly doesn't remember this face and she's pretty sure she hasn't killed anyone's king lately, but the guy seems pretty offended as it is so she doesn't mention that.

"Let's get coffee." She says instead.

~~~~~~S~~~~~~~~~~

Somehow, she manages to drag Mr. Grumpy to a coffee shop and convince him to order a drink.

"It won't work Morgana." He tells him as he sniffs his coffee. "Poison won't kill me."

"So what's your name?" She ignores him completely.

He scowls. "I don't get why you're playing this game. You already know me."

"No I don't." She rolls her eyes. "Now quit acting hard to get and just tell me your name."

He pouts, but tells her anyway. "Merlin."

Katie laughs. "like the wizard?"

"Not just like him." He glares at her.

She nearly spits out her drink. "Oh." So this guy is nuts, that explains it. "And this king that I kind of killed…"

"King Arthur, your half-brother" He emphasizes. "was the best and bravest man I've ever known." He looks at her and there's so much pain in his blue eyes that she tautly feels bad for him. "and you killed him."

"Okay look," for some reason, she feels like she has to convince this guy it wasn't her. "I've never known any Merlin or Arthur or Morgana. My name is Katie McGrath, I have a half-brother- Bradley- who is too much of an asshole to be this king you're looking for," She pauses. "And I'd never seriously hurt my own flash and blood."

The guy stares at him and then, really slowly, nods.

"Great." She smiles "Well, now Merlin," Her eyes shine with a mischievous glint. "Tell me about yourself."

The guy blushes a little, take a sip out of his coffee and then nearly chokes.

"You seriously didn't poison my drink." He looks at her with huge eyes and she finds a sudden urge to bang her head against the table.

****S**

"It's you again." Merlin pants. "Why are here?"

"Can't I come and visit an old friend?" She smirks at him.

"If you really are who you say you are," He gives her a pointed look. "Then We've just met yesterday."

Katie huffs. "Okay, So I came to drag you on a date."

"No." He says coldly.

"Ugh. Stop being difficult." She glares. "It won't even take long. We're just going to this art museum to look at stuff."

"Go with someone else."

"I wanted to, but Bradley and angle already have plans." she pauses. "Oh, come on, I really don't wat to go alone, and beside." She winks. "It'd be fun."

~~~~g~~~~~~~~~~

"Remind me why I agreed to come with you again?" Merlin grumbles.

"Because you're my knight in shining armor coming to rescue me from all of these loneliness, "

"I'm a warlock, not a knight." He scowls. "And I don't wear armors."

She nods in approval. "Yeah, they're terribly out of fashion." She looks him up and down, taking in the torn skinny jeans and the black and red sweater. "Your style on the other hand…"

He just rolls his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~S~~~~~~~~

"I came because you said you wanted to go to an art museum." Merlin narrows his eyes at her. "So why are we having dinner?"

"I wanted to go to the museum and now I want to have dinner." She crocks an eyebrow. "It's simple, really."

"I didn't sign for this." The warlock murmurs under his breath.

"yes you did." she seats back. "Anyway, tell me about yourself. I've already told you about Bradley, so it's your turn."

"I don't have any siblings." He says quietly.

"What about your parents? Or, I don't know, your friends?" she tries again.

"dead."

"All of them?" She asks, a little shocked.

"All of them." He looks up to glare at her and Katie sees something in his eyes that sends shivers down her spine.

She's not sure what it is. Hatred, pain maybe, and regret. Or maybe it's a mix of agony, Sorrow and so much grief that for a moment, she can't breathe.

Whatever it is, It's a mass of overwhelming emotions swimming in Merlin's eyes, threating to destroy everything and everyone.

She just doesn't get how he hasn't drowned yet.

"I'm happy that you haven't though." She says aloud.

"What?" Merlin says with confusion written all across his face.

"Because you know," she continues as if he hasn't spoken. "I really like your eyes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~f~~~~~~~~

"Thank you for walking me home." She smiles at him. "even though I could do it perfectly on my own."

"Yeah I know, You're an independent lady and all that." Merlin rolls his eyes. "Now, I have to ask you to stop bothering me and leave me and my island alone. I'm kind of waiting for someone and I don't want to jump out of my bed at 5 a.m. just because you felt lonely."

"yeah, yeah, I know." She waves a hand dismissively. "You're waiting for your boyfriend."

He looks terrified at the mere thought. "What?! Arthur isn't my boyfriend- "

"Whatever." She says as she hands him a piece of paper. "I don't plan on going back to your cold and creepy island any time soon, not when I can just call you when I'm lonely."

"What is this?" Merlin stares dumbly at the paper. "Wait, what do you mean cal-"

"My number, duh." She gives him an 'are-you-an-idiot' look.

"What?"

"And of course, I already have yours."

"What?"

"For when I want to invite you on our second date."

"WHA-?"

'Aren't his eyes supposed to be blue?' she thoughts.

And leans in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> So…this chapter sucked even more than the last ones.
> 
> .... I just hope you liked it.
> 
> If anyone wants a special crossover or has an idea for this story, please leave a review and tell me. I can't promise but I'll try to use that in the next chapters.)


End file.
